


Mischief's Maiden

by TheatreGirl79



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Sex, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreGirl79/pseuds/TheatreGirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far will "flattery" get you when the god of mischief is involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the blame goes to-- she knows who she is. A little fun and sexytimes inspired by many late night chats.

Lily let out an exhausted sigh as the elevator doors closed. Dropping her shoulders, her cheek thunked against the wall, careful of the horns she wore on her head, and she thanked whatever gods were out there that despite the convention being packed all day she had an elevator all to herself. Jabbing her finger towards the control panel it took her four tries to finally hit the button for her floor, but the elevator eventually shuddered to life and took her up to the 26th floor.

Making her way down the hall from the bank of elevators to her room, Lily couldn’t help but find the renewed energy to swagger a bit as she spotted a group of teenagers hanging out on the floor outside of their hotel room, a half-empty pizza box between them. She gave them a grin and a little wave with her scepter when they stopped chewing and looked up at her, still in full costume.

“Whoa… hey Loki, want some Hawaiin pizza?” one of the boys asked, nudging the box towards her with their sock covered foot.

“No, no, that is quite all right. Midgardian food does not always agree with my disposition,” she stated, giving them a smile as she passed by, juggling her scepter and still lit tesseract in one hand so she could pull out her key card as she reached the end of the hall and her hotel room. Activating the lock, Lily slipped into the room, making sure the door was closed behind her before sliding the deadbolt into place.

Lily gently put the tesseract and scepter on the dresser next to the television and sat down on the king-sized bed. She rolled her shoulders, feeling the stress of a long day at con and proceeded to remove the headpiece that held her Loki horns, nestling that on the bedside table for the moment so it was safe until she got undressed. Standing up, Lily slipped off the heavy green and gold leather coat – perfect for the character of Loki, but tiring after strutting around all day in a hot convention center and hotel. She reached behind her back, unzipping the leather tunic she wore as well, letting the top half hang on her hips as she searched the dark room for a hairtie to put her long, black hair up in a neat ponytail.

“I rather like it down,” a male voice softly said from the shadows. 

Lily snatched up a nearby hotel water glass – luckily this one was still made from the heavy, durable glass. “Who’s there?” she asked, trying to keep her voice calm as she held the glass above her head, ready to throw it. Spying a tall figure sprawled in the chair in the far corner, Lily stepped back, fumbling for the light switch.

As the rest of the lights in the room flicked on, Lily’s breath caught as the lanky man leaned forward, one arm balanced over a knee, the other hand behind his back. He wore a black suit with a green shirt and gold tie, a smirk tugging up one corner of his lips.

“What is the saying your people are so fond of saying? Ah, yes, impersonation is the sincerest form of flattery.” He took a deep breath, almost as if he was breathing her in. “I must say, I am quite flattered by what I see before me.”

“Who put you up to this? Ciara? Jenny?”

“No one _put me up to this_ ,” the man said as he slowly stood up to his full height. He advanced upon her, brushing his shoulder length black hair back behind his ears, face stern as he neared her. “You are not afraid?”

“Why should I be? How did they get you to agree to this,” she lowered the hand holding the glass, watching the man’s body and how he moved so fluidly. Her mind reeled at the improbability of Tom Hiddleston letting himself be compromised and wait in a fan’s hotel room alone, even by anyone she knew.

“They? This is merely myself being intrigued by people such as you. Especially you.”

“People such as—cosplayers? Loki cosplayers? That got you to break into my hotel room? Being intrigued?” Lily put the glass back down, taking a step back towards the door, not caring that her tunic was down and the only thing protecting her top half was a simple black bra.

“That did garner my attention, yes,” the man said, moving closer to her. “But rather, it was your thoughts that drew me specifically to you. A maiden such as yourself, with a mind such as you possess? How could I say no?” A wicked grin spread across his face as he quickly reached out a hand, grasping Lily by the elbow.

She tried to pull away, but stopped as a jolt of energy seemed to snake through her from his touch, reaching all the way to her womanhood. She looked up at him as a chill radiated through her body. “You’re not—oh shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning regrets?

Lily slowly opened her eyes, body curled up under the blankets, a silk green nightie on her body. She turned over, flopping an arm across her eyes, trying to block the sun that streamed through the open curtains. “Damn it, I forgot to close the curtains,” she muttered, letting out a groan as she sat up. Stumbling her way to the bathroom, Lily grabbed a glass and turned on the faucet, drinking and trying to clear her mind. She definitely needed some coffee before con Saturday.

Looking in the mirror, she brushed her hair back with her free hand, trying to stifle a yawn. Putting the glass down, Lily stared at her reflection, her head tilting slowly to one side as she slowly let out a breath. Her hands dropped to the nightie she wore, shaking as they brushed along the silk. She didn’t own a nightgown like this. Fingers trailing down her body, Lily stumbled back, sitting down on the toilet seat as she tried to remember what happened last night.

Cradling her head in her hands, she stuffed down the sudden rise of nausea and retraced her steps after going to her friend’s panel on “Women in Comics”. She had come upstairs, passed the kids in the hall, locked the door and—

Her arms dropped down, head slowly coming out, not a breath leaving her body. _Loki_.

“No. No. No no no. This is crazy.” Lily quickly stood up, pacing around the small bathroom. “I did not meet Loki. I did not meet him in my hotel room. I must be going crazy.”

“Lunacy does occur in the female of your species, but I beg to disagree with you,” a voice said from the other room, silken and seeming to float on the air itself.

Lily braced herself against the doorjamb, trying to convince herself to step out into the room and see if someone was really out there, or if her mind was playing tricks. Taking a deep breath, Lily resolutely put one foot in front of the other and marched into the main part of the hotel room. Her hand rested on the wall, probably the only thing keeping her standing upright, as she stared at the dark haired man reclined on top of her bed, wearing just his trousers and a button down shirt, the neck undone.

“Sleep well darling?”

“Great. Just great. What did you do to me?”

“Do?”

“I don’t recall getting undressed and going to sleep. Yes,” she spat out, stalking towards him. “What did you do to me?” Lily pointed her index finger at him rather harshly.

Loki didn’t even attempt to suppress the smirk on his face. “Do you suppose I tricked you? Cajoled you with my abilities and then had my wicked way with your womanhood?” His smirk deepened into a grin. “It is what you wish I did, is it not?”

Lily stepped back. Sure, she had the occasional daydream. Heck, she had even dreamed of him— or Tom—

She shook her head. “No. I’d like to be a willing participant.”

“I know,” Loki practically purred as he stood up from the bed, moving so fluidly, not even his pants seemed to crease. He leaned in to her, as if he was sniffing her very essence, nose nuzzling her ear. “Is it not worth the wait to willingly submit to your king?” he whispered to her.

Shivering as she felt his breath along her ear, Lily bit back a groan. What had she gotten herself into? “Then tell me what happened.”

He stepped back, his face calm, almost serene. “Apparently my presence was too much for you. You fell into my arms and I saw to your comforts, creating something a little more worthy of a mortal who has my attention than the paltry garments that were in your luggage. I carried you to the bed and took care of you.”

The words “took care of you” flitted through Lily’s brain as she wondered on his exact meaning, hoping he hadn’t forced anything on her. She sat down on the end of the bed, attempting to sort out her thoughts about what had happened in the last 24 hours. She glanced up as Loki leaned against the dresser in front of her, legs crossed, juggling her lighted tesseract from hand to hand.

“Don’t break it,” she automatically snapped.

Loki stopped, holding the tesseract in one hand. “This thing?”

“Yes, that thing. I worked hard on it and don’t want it broken. Not all of us can just make things appear when they want it.”

The god quickly covered the distance, a hand cupped behind her neck, clamping tight around it, holding her still, making Lily look at him. “I want you.”

“Earn me.”

“I shall.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a god has trouble understanding women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Lily walked through the crowded floor of the convention, tesseract in one hand, scepter in the other, nodding at other cosplayers, and joking in character with her various friends who were dressed as Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. About midday she made her way to a corner of the convention center and put down her props so she could sit down with a bottle of water, the long morning and the leather of her costume starting to take it’s toll on her. 

Crossing her legs as she took a swig of cold water, she closed her eyes, feeling the silk of the green panties Loki had gifted her rubbing against her intimate regions. Slowly opening her eyes she looked across the little food court area and her breath stilled as she caught site of Loki, intensely watching her. Her free hand automatically drifted up to the tender area between her collarbone and shoulder, touching the place he had marked her that morning. She swore she could feel it burn like a beacon when he looked at her. Luckily it was hidden by her costume. But, Lily knew it was there.

A friend came up, talking about the photoshoot they had planned for that afternoon, blocking her view of Loki. As they sat down, she sighed out, seeing that he had disappeared. Plastering a smile on her face, Lily pulled out her phone and finalized the location and idea for photos for later. After a while she ate a granola bar and headed back out into the crowd, having fun, but inwardly hoping to catch sight of the god again. In the back of her mind, Lily still wondered if she was going mad and no one else actually saw him.

Pacing in front of their little Marvel photoshoot – which included several other Lokis – Lily could feel anticipation in her body. Several times she had caught Loki spying on her, only to disappear before she could act on it. It unnerved her how he was always just out of reach. She took her place in the group, hand on their Tony Stark’s throat, when from her peripheral vision she caught sight of Loki watching from behind the small crowd, a smirk on his face. A tingle danced through her body as she mirrored his smirk at the other cosplayer. The “Tony” took a step back, telling her later how impressed he was with how well she stayed in character.

Dragging herself up the stairs, Lily decided to avoid most of the crowd that was milling about outside the convention center and took the habitrail towards the hotel. Lily turned a quiet corner and let out a startled scream as she was grabbed from behind. A hand closed around her neck and she elbowed the person holding her, stomping back on their foot. Pulling away she quickly turned around, anger bubbling inside as she saw Loki tenderly rubbing his chest where her elbow had hit him, a smirk on his face.

“Feisty.”

“Asshole.” She tried to slow down her breathing and stop freaking out. “Why the fuck did you do that?”

“To see what you would do.”

“Fuck you.” Lily took a breath and turned her back on him, heading down the tunnel towards the hotel, willing her feet to not run. No matter what fantasies flittered through her mind she was not going to deal with that bullshit. She should have kicked him in the balls. Lily stopped short as Loki appeared in front of her. Or rather, four Lokis. Her shoulders slumped, but her head did not bow. “No.”

“I did not yet begin to ask any questions,” the real Loki said as he came up behind her, trailing his hand along her neck. Lily pulled away, spinning around to face him. “Has the kitten turned into a tiger?”

“With claws.” She glared at him, her jaw set.

“I see.” The god gave a dismissive wave, making the copies of him disappear. “Then you may go on your way. Perhaps you are not the mortal woman I believed you to be.”

Her eyes narrowed. “ _Mortal_ woman? What’s wrong with just woman?”

“What is wrong with submitting to me?”

“I said I would be a willing participant. Not this. Never that.” Once again she turned her back on him and made her way to the hotel, her feet moving forward in what she knew was the right direction, despite her mind wondering what could have been.

Hurrying through the hotel lobby, Lily acted as if she didn’t hear anyone around her, not even her friends, and quickly made her way up to the room. Slamming the door behind her, she made sure to lock even the deadbolt and closed the curtains, quickly undressing. Opting to splurge for room service, she ordered just enough for herself before stripping out of her costume and slipping into a warm bath.

She let the stress of the day – and especially the last hour – drain away with the bubbles. Hearing a knock on the door, she got out and dried off, throwing on one of the comfortably soft hotel robes. Closing the robe, she padded over to the door and looked through the peephole, happy to see one of the hotel employees. Opening the door her heart thudded as she suddenly saw his face turn to Loki’s. Before he could say a word, Lily slammed the door on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Angrily chewing on the oatmeal raisin granola bar she clutched in her hand, Lily sat in the arm chair in the corner of her hotel room, keeping an eye on the main door and windows. Once she swallowed the bite she had been working on, she let out a shuddering breath, whipping the rest of the food on the bed, where it didn’t even break apart. This was ridiculous, she couldn’t live on granola bars and the couple tea bags she had brought with. Not only had he been an ass, but now Loki had her living some self imposed exile in case he might be outside her door?

Nope. Not going to happen. She jumped to her feet, pulling her suitcase out from the corner and dug around until she found her leggings and the green dress she had bought for casual “costume wear”. Grimacing at the color choice at first, she decided he was not going to ruin it for her, and slipped it on, knowing the green went perfectly with her complexion and dark hair. Turning to the mirror, Lily grabbed her hairbrush and detangled her long hair, leaving it down, accentuating the waves which had started to develop from letting it air dry in her upset state. She put on a little makeup and picked up her keycard, sliding that behind her con badge on her lanyard and slipped it over her head.

Making her way down the hall, she nodded at some people she recognized by sight alone, and kept a smile on her face as she ducked into the elevator, heading down to the lobby and the dance in the Main Ballroom. Seeing some of her friends, Lily hugged them, feeling safe from Loki with them around. She chatted and grabbed a drink to nurse all night, wanting to still be aware of things.

After several rounds of dancing and grabbing a soda on top of the drink, Lily stepped outside of the hotel, lingering around by a small garden patch as she tried to get some fresh air and cool off. There had been no Loki spotting, save for a couple of guys in costume, but she was okay. She would be okay.

A cry caught in her throat as she turned around to re-enter, only to come face to face with Loki, dressed as Loki. Lily let out a groan as her hand reflexively came up to cover her throat.

“I do love when you make those kind of sounds.”

“No. You don’t get to love any of this anymore.” Lily tried to storm past him, hoping for the safety of her friends, but Loki grabbed her by the arm, pulling the woman back to him. 

“Let me go! Or I’ll call security.” Lily glowered up at him.

“You would not dare subject them to my wrath upon stopping my conquest.”

“Your conquest? No way.” She pulled against him, trying to get away. As Lily opened her mouth to call for help Loki stopped her.

“Do you really wish to see them harmed? Mere mortals would not stand a chance against someone as powerful as I.”

“I’m not afraid of you.”

“Where you are concerned, no. But you care about the safety of others. You would not want them harmed because of a lover’s spat.”

“We are not lovers.”

“Not yet.”

“Not ever unless you make it up to me.”

“What?” Loki looked at her incredulously.

“You can start by apologizing.”

“I do not apologize to anyone.”

“Too bad.” Lily licked her lips and wrangled her arm free of his hold. “If you can’t get over yourself no woman will ever want to deal with you. Maybe a one night stand, but nothing more. You will be no better than…” She raised an eyebrow, taking a chance.

“Than?”

“Fandral. Or rather, you’d be worse than Thor and Odin.”

Loki scowled at her before taking a step back. “I believe I may be sorry.”

“You can do better than that.”

“What do you wish?”

“Kneel.” She folded her arms across her chest, standing as tall as she could against him.

The god stared her down a long time, almost making Lily back down, but she dug in her heels and held on to her stubbornness. Finally Loki took a step back and went down on one knee, taking off his helm and placing it on the grass next to him. He held out his right hand to Lily, an almost contrite look on her face.

“I regret my earlier actions.”

“Better.” Lily took a breath and walked past Loki towards the hotel. “You look good on your knees. We should finish this conversation later. I’m hungry.” She entered the hotel and went up to the restaurant with some of her friends, smiling as she caught sight of Loki watching her as the night went on. A smirk crossed her lips as she finally made her way back to her room and spotted the god waiting at the end of the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you wish me to stay on my knees as if I were some whimpering dog?” Loki said, lowering his gaze and leveling it at the woman in front of him. 

“It’s a good look,” Lily said, a smile on her face, but her stomach feeling as if a million moths were battling for domination.

Loki started to get up from where he kneeled by the foot of the bed, but Lily held up a hand to try and still him. At least with him lower she had a slight advantage to hopefully run for help if she dared.

“I do not need to honor your request,” Loki said, his voice low and dark. 

“If you want to regain my trust you will.”

“Why do I need your trust when I can just take what I want?”

“Because… because—“ Lily took a deep breath. “That’s not you. At least I hope not. I told you earlier I would be a willing participant, but not to be gutted alive.” She slowly sat down on the bed, her phone still clenched in her hand if she needed help.” She dropped her head back, closing her eyes in exasperation. “I shouldn’t have let you in. What the fuck am I doing?”

“What you wish to do,” Loki said, crawling towards Lily. With practiced ease he slid his fingers gently along her ankle and up her leg, caressing Lily’s knee. The god moved quickly, ducking out of the way of her frantic kick, grasping her by the ankle and tipping the woman back on the bed, not letting go.

“Let me go!”

“Why? Is this not what you wish?” Loki asked, his voice soft and silken as his free hand slid up her thigh, brushing the hem of the dress up towards Lily’s waist.

Her voice caught as his cool fingers lingered near the edge of her panties. One little move and he would be there, providing her with pleasure. Letting out a shuddering breath, Lily closed her eyes tight and practically whispered, “No.”

“What was that?”

“No?” she tried to say with a bit more force this time.

“Tell me darling,” Loki sweetly asked, standing up between her legs, leaning forward over her, his leg brushing along hers. “What do you wish?”

She let out a little moan as she bit her lower lip. “No. Not right now. You haven’t earned me.”

“If I had known you were this expensive, I might have thought differently,” Loki said, his voice low.

Covering her face with her hands, Lily stifled a small cry at how things were playing out. “If I’m so much fucking trouble, then it will never be yes and you might as well leave now.”

“Thing is,” Loki said as he stood up, releasing her. “Trouble is my specialty.” He sat down in the chair in the corner, crossing his legs. The god’s eyes raked over Lily’s slightly disheveled body, amazed at the grace and nobility she seemed to still have about her. “What am I to do to worm my way back into your good graces?”

Slowly lowering her hands, Lily looked at him upside down. “Are you serious?”

“Have I not been this whole time?”

Sitting up, she brushed her dress back down, despite the slight crook of Loki’s head at what a shame it was that she did that. “I’m really not sure.”

“If I were not, we would not be having this discussion, nor would you be harboring those feelings.”

“What feelings?”

“The ones brewing under your surface, the ones warming up your flesh, and other delectable regions.”

Lily fought to not blush. “Earn me.” She turned her head, looking him in the eyes. “Give me power.”

His chin came up as Loki regarded the woman in front of him. She was definitely proving her worth in his eyes, and he was intrigued to see what she did with it. “So be it.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lily paced the room, robe wrapped around her body, as she hugged herself, watching the man that lounged across her bed. He had given her the night to herself, with the promise of no trickery. Despite that promise – or rather because of it – she had barely slept the night. If she hadn’t made plans with some friends that included a couple of photo opportunities she would have considered just staying in the hotel room all day.

The god sat there, hands tucked behind his head as he kept track of how far she walked in such a short distance. “Is this some test to see which of us gets dizzy first? Or whom gets the most flustered?”

“What? No! This isn’t a test.” She tried to stifle the yawn that took over her mouth, but it was no use.

“Why not remove that covering and join me in bed?”

“At least you’re asking this time,” Lily crossly muttered. “I can’t. I have plans.” Her eyes settled on Loki, taking in his cool demeanor and strong arms. “Perhaps you can help me.”

“I think not,” Loki scoffed.

“I thought you were giving me power?”

“To be nothing more than a menial servant?”

“You would be no mere servant. Well, as much as I am a mere mortal woman,” she parroted back at him, a look of contention on her face.

“I would much rather be chained to this bed and tortured.”

“Oh, I never said that was off the table. That’s later,” Lily flippantly said as she slipped off the robe and started to get dressed in her costume for the day. She tiredly fumbled with the zipper on her tunic, but quickly tried to scurry away as she felt a hand push hers away. “No!”

“Hush now.”

Lily spun around, slapping the god’s hands away from her, heart racing through her chest. “What about no do you not understand? If nothing else I’ve said it enough in the last 24 hours you should have an inkling of what it means, or are you stupid?”

Loki regarded her, a stormy look on his face. With a deep breath, it was replaced by his normal calm exterior. “Why do you assume I wish you harm and did not intend to help?”

“Gee, I can’t imagine what would make me feel that way.”

“Calm child,” Loki said, holding up his hands in front of her.

“I am not a child!”

“Most certainly not, but you are more youthful than I am.” Loki approached her. “Should not a servant do their job and help their mistress?”

Lily stared him down, swallowing hard. “You’re serious?”

“Of course.” He slipped around Lily, brushing her hair gently over one shoulder before moving her hand away and zipping up the tunic, delivering a ghost of a kiss to the nape of her neck, making Lily shiver. Grabbing her brush, he started to brush her hair, making it silky soft as he did so.

“I didn’t mean you had t—“

“Sit, and relax.” He brought over her trousers, helping Lily into them before nudging her down onto the bed, where he proceeded to put on her shoes, lacing them beautifully before adding the boot covers. “We should see about getting you proper boots.”

“Can’t. This is actually canon.” Her voice was almost quiet at the amazement of how caring he could be after the day before.

Loki regarded the boot covers, one eyebrow raised before merely saying, “They are idiots.” He got up, handing her the makeup she had set aside, creating a mirror in front of her. “Go on,” he said before gathering up her coat, holding it out for her when she was done.

Once Lily was dressed, Loki snapped his fingers, his clothing changing. She stared at him, shaking her head.

“Now what is it?” he said with a huff.

“You look too much like him still. People will stop you, and it’s not about you. Not today.”

Loki regarded her before taking her phone in hand. Despite her protests he started to flip through some of the pictures she had saved, and conversations with friends. After a moment he handed her back the device and snapped his fingers again, causing Lily to laugh.

“What? Will it not do? Will people not expect it?”

“No. It’s perfect. You look different with a goatee.” She smiled at him, appreciating his simple Tony Stark, hiding the green eyes behind sunglasses. She fought the urge to step away as he came upon her, unbuttoning the suit jacket before his hand slid up her body and behind her neck kissing Lily deeply on the lips. “And what part of your mistress did that take care of?” Lily breathily asked.

“Whichever part she wishes,” Loki smoothly replied as he snatched up the tesseract, turning on the batteries without even touching it.

“Cheater,” she chided, grabbing her lanyard and staff.

“Who do you think I am? Some mere mortal?” Loki smirked at her, holding the door to the room open. “After you mistress.”

“You might need to be punished later,” Lily cheekily replied as she walked past him, putting her confidence forward despite the fear and uncertainty practically liquefying her insides.

“I look forward to it,” Loki said, closing the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily sat down on the end of the bed, exhausted after running around a convention all weekend. Add to that the whole drama with Loki- seriously, what was her life? She fell back onto the comforter, costume still on, scepter still in her hand, and sighed out, staring up at the ceiling as she heard the door to the room close.

Loki sat down next to her, putting the tesseract and her bag of items down on the bedside table. “So that is what you lot do for fun and frivolity?”

“With a little less almost getting kicked out by con security, yes. Sometimes.” Her mouth opened in a large yawn.

The god turned to her, looking across her form as he took the scepter from her hand, scrutinizing the workmanship.

“I didn’t make it. I had it commissioned,” Lily muttered, closing her eyes and breathing deeply before her stomach grumbled.

“We should see to getting you some food,” he replied, putting the staff down against the bedside table as well.

“I bowed out of Chinese food with my friends, not sure what I want.”

Loki trailed his hand across Lily’s stomach, making her inadvertently suck it in. “I will see to that.” Getting up, he made his way to the bathroom and began running a bath, adding some of the scented salts to it, smirking as it bubbled up. He then took it upon himself to call downstairs and order some room service for the both of them.

“What are you doing?” Lily asked, sitting up on the bed as she struggled to take off her boot covers an shoes.

“Taking care of you, _Mistress_ ,” Loki said, his voice changing enough on the last word to make a shiver run up her spine.

Lily stood up, starting to get undressed, at least out of her costume. A breath caught in her throat as she turned around, only to be face to face with the god as he moved his hands along her arms before resting them on the dresser, one on either side of her body. Lily was pinned between Loki and the dresser, his lips a mere inch from hers as he stared into her eyes. A small smile started to spread along his lips, the mischievousness evident in his eyes. Her heart started to pound faster as her hands rested on his hips.

“Please.”

“Please what?” Loki asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he leaned in closer. “All these hours I have been with you, and there is nothing I want to do more.”

“What do you want to do?” She could barely get the words out, feeling them linger in her throat, afraid of what he might say.

He did not say a word, but instead closed the distance between them, kissing her with a ferocity that Lily had never experienced first hand before. Lips opened as he caught his breath before kissing her again, tongue darting slightly forward, hands sliding along her hips and her side, trying to grab purchase of her body. Lily kissed him back, giving in to the need she felt to have him, her mouth opening in response to his.

There was a knock on the door, making Lily groan in frustration. Their lips pulled apart, but they did not as she wrapped her arms around his waist, their foreheads touching as they breathed the same air. There was another knock and Lily opened her eyes, staring into his.

“I should…. I should get that.” Taking a deep breath she let go of the god and wiped her face with her hand as Loki stepped back before sitting on the bed. She made her way to the door, and opened it to find one of her friends there, holding a stack of photos.

“You forgot these in my bag,” Christi said, holding them out. “I didn’t want anything to happen to them, especially after the whole thing with Joe’s photos last time.” She looked at the flush on Lily’s face. “You okay? Need me to get something? My room is on the other floor.”

“What? No. I’m okay, just a long weekend, and I started it coming straight from work, literally.” Lily gave her friend a little smile as she took the photos. “Thanks. Dinner Friday?”

“Yeah. Text me later.” Christi hugged Lily before heading back down the hall to the bank of elevators. 

Closing the door, Lily came back into the room and put the photos neatly on the dresser. Letting out a deep breath, she slipped off her coat and started unzipping her tunic, but stopped as another pair of hands brushed hers away and helped her off with the costume.

“You did not wish to introduce me?”

“You already met Christi. We had lunch together, remember? Or are you getting senile in your old age?”

“But you did not tell her I was here, nor let her enter to see me here. Intriguing.” His hands slid along her shoulders, caressing her skin as they moved to her breasts.

Lily grasped his fingers, stopping Loki’s advancement. “What? You want a threesome?” Turning to him, she tried to read the expression on his face, but gave up. “I don’t like sharing everything.” Glancing the fading mark he had given her the day before as she looked at them in the mirror along the wall, a grin crept along her lips. 

Loki watched the woman in his arms, neck stretching out as he looked down at the feral visage on her face. Before he could utter a protest, Lily had pulled him in close, kissing the tender skin along his neck, right above the artery. She nipped lightly, delighting in the feel of his blood under her tongue as she kissed and suckled on his neck, giving in to one of her desires. As she finally pulled away, she could already see how red it was compared to the rest of his pale skin. 

“I’ll be in the bath,” she barely got up before heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and leaning against the wood, hand still on the knob. “What am I doing?” she whispered to herself before gathering her wits and turning off the water. Taking off the rest of her clothes she climbed into the warm water, trying to relax herself before the night too any more interesting turns.

Out in the room Loki stared at the mirror, his fingers tracing the mark Lily had made on him. It was still hot to the touch, but his blood burned hotter with her. He licked his lips and started preparing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily took her time getting out of the bath, enjoying the chance to be able to relax after a long couple of weeks, and an exhausting weekend, both physically and mentally. She slipped on the hotel robe, kicking herself for even forgetting to grab underwear on her way into the bathroom, but she had been pre-occupied with a certain man. A certain god. Letting out a shaky breath, she dried her hair with a towel and tossed it aside, stepping out of the bathroom with as much confidence as she could fake.

Her bare feet stopped as she spotted dinner laid out on the desk. Taking small, tentative steps, Lily moved forward, afraid to believe it was real. “Did you—“

“The cooks did their job, I just saw to it. I was unsure how long you would be with how tense your muscles had been, plus I noticed we tend to argue and not get to the task at hand right away, so food intended to be served hot did not seem a good idea.” Loki poured two glasses of deep red wine, his head bowed. He slightly turned his face, taking her in with his eyes, wearing black trousers, a black button shirt partly undone, and a sumptuous black jacket. “One of us seems to be wrongly attired for the evening.”

“I—ummm--- I didn’t know.” Blinking a couple times, it took Lily a moment to step forward and take the wine Loki offered her. “I don’t have anything nice left besides my good sweater and jeans.”

Loki crossed over to the closet and handed her a dress box, a smirk on his face. “This should suffice.”

“What? Is this some kind of illusion? Will I think I’m putting it on, but really be naked? I don’t think so.” Lily stared at the plain white box.

“That is a thought. Perhaps next time?” He grinned at her, lightly licking his lips. “No. I procured that yesterday and had the front desk hold onto it until it was needed.”

“Oh.” She put the wine glass down on the side table without taking a sip and opened the box. “Whoa.” Her eyes widened as she set the box on the bed and gently lifted out the long, silk green dress with glimmering gold edging and straps. “This is too much. Especially for dinner in.”

“Why? Is there something wrong with enjoying the company of a beautiful woman, despite being a _mere mortal_?” He smirked at her, wondering if she would call him out on using that phrase once more. He rather hoped she would, so he could see that fire in her.

“ _Mere_ mortal? I don’t think so.” Lily draped the dress over her arm, and grabbed some underwear from her bag, along with her brush, makeup kit, and hair kit. “You just—you behave.”

“Where is the fun in that?”

Lily shot him a look before heading into the bathroom again. She brushed out her hair, pinning it up with one of the hair combs she happened to throw in her bag, letting her dark hair flow free for the most part. Then she did her make-up, sexy and smoky, like she loved doing, but between work and costumes barely got to wear. At last she put on her other clothes and slipped on the dress. She smiled, loving the feel of the silk against her body, and how it actually seemed to compliment her for once. Okay, she would give him kudos for having good taste.

Opening the door, she stepped out of the bathroom again and leaned against the wall facing into the main room, watching Loki as he stopped mid-sip, sitting up on her bed, one leg up, his body turned towards her. He put his wine glass down and immediately got up, moving smoothly across the room, gently taking her hand in his before bringing it up to his lips and giving her a kiss on the fingers.

“My Lady, dinner awaits.” He lead her over to the desk and pulled out the chair for her, allowing her to be comfortable.

Lily couldn’t help but smile at being treated like a princess. Who wouldn’t want to be? She watched Loki as he brought their wine glasses back over to the desk, handing Lily hers before taking a sip of his own. He sat on the edge of the desk, handing her a small plate. She tried not to stare at him, and instead looked at the food he had ordered. Prosciutto and cantaloupe, shrimp cocktail, bruschetta, foccacia with fresh cheese and olive oil – it was all food she loved. She took a piece of foccacia and he poured a little pond of oil and cheese on her plate for dipping.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” 

“You first my darling.”

Her voice caught in her throat, but she picked at the bread, dipping a small corner and tasted it, closing her eyes at the deliciousness. She must be crazy. He could have poisoned it. But why would he poison it now and not any number of times throughout the weekend. Lily’s eyes opened, watching as he nibbled on a shrimp, never taking his eyes off her.

“You know how to make a girl self-conscious.” She quickly looked away, out the window at the darkening sky, the stars coming out.

“Should she be when she possesses beauty such as yours?”

“Excuse me?”

Loki leaned towards her, a finger lightly stroking down her cheek. “Why should I want to take my eyes off someone as beautiful as you?”

“Because I’m not.”

“Not what?”

“Beautiful.”

“Says who? I shall—“

“Says everyone. And no maiming people on my behalf. As romantic as it could be, it won’t win me over. I don’t look like all the women you see in the magazines and on tv, or in the movies.”

“Then they are fools, for before me is the most exquisite woman. You are more than physical beauty, and there is nothing I want more than you.” He leaned closer, his body long enough to reach her, and before Lily could come back with some other snappy retort, Loki kissed her on the lips. It wasn’t rough, but enough to stop her.

A moan echoed in Lily’s throat as she closed her eyes, relaxing where she sat. Eventually pulling away enough to breathe, she sat back in the chair, her fingers tracing her lips. “Why me?” She slowly opened her eyes, taking in the god with her eyes as he leaned over her.

“You would not believe me if I told you why. You would try and mock me for it. Leave my reasons to myself, for now, and let us enjoy this night.” He stood up and took her hand, giving it just enough of a tug to get Lily to her feet, before leading her over to the bed. “Perhaps the food is not the nourishment you need right now.” A hand slid along her hair as he moved her onto the bedcovers.

His hands trailed down her body, sliding along the silk of the dress. As he kneeled on the bed near her feet, Loki’s fingers gently brushed along the skin of her legs, making their way up under the dress, pushing it up to her thighs. He leaned down, his lips alighting along her ankle, kissing his way up her thighs and to that which barely covered her womanhood.

“Do you want this?”

Lily nodded her head yes.

“Then tell me.”

“I want this,” she said, her voice shaking with anticipation already.

Loki smiled warmly at her and slid up her body, kissing her on the lips, his fingers hooking inside her panties. As he moved back down her body, he removed the undergarments with ease, grinning as her breath caught as the cool air hit her warm body. Spreading her legs, he moved between them, his hands on either side of Lily as he kissed her again, rougher this time. Her hands scrambled for his trousers, undoing them as quickly as she could. She pushed them down, off his butt, and gave it a good squeeze, not letting go.  
Leering down at her, the god nipped at her lips. “Cannot help yourself?”

“Can you blame me?”

He kissed her again, parting her lips with his tongue as Lily’s fingers pulled his manhood free and started stroking along the length, getting the god as hard as she could, wanting to feel him inside her. She groaned, feeling how big he grew in her hands.

“Please be gentle,” she coyly asked, smiling at him.

“Should I be?”

“Not at all.” She let out a dignified yelp as Loki started to breach her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An April Fool's gift (not trick).

Lily yawned as she slowly opened her eyes, peering around the room. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she suppressed another yawn as her hand moved up to tousle her own hair. Glancing next to her, her heart dropped a little as she noticed she was alone in bed. 

Sitting up, she held the sheet to her naked body, eyes darting around the hotel room, looking for any indication of Loki. She saw nothing. Dinner had been cleaned up, and on the desk was a bowl of fresh strawberries and cream, with buttered toast and honey, plus juice. Lily frowned as she got up, picking a strawberry and nibbled on it. Finishing the fruit, she flopped on the end of the bed, wondering if she was just another _mere mortal woman_ used by a god, just like every other folktale across the world.

Letting out a sigh, Lily looked at her hands before getting up and grabbing a robe. She started to pack her things, trying to not get upset. To say the night before was hot was an understatement. Sure, she had sex with a god, but that didn’t guarantee it would be good. Lily chuckled to herself as she picked up the one pillow off the floor, remembering how it had got tossed about, but the lack of protection meant that in a moment of extreme exuberance she made Loki crack his head against the headboard.

Grabbing a hanger, she hung up the silk dress he had given her and put in the garment bag with her costume. Her hands caressed the smooth fabric. She closed her eyes, recalling how her hands had rubbed along his bum, giving it a squeeze. If she concentrated hard enough she could remember just how he felt inside her as she rode him like a cowgirl. A moan echoed from her throat before she opened her eyes, not wanting to get lost in the memories just yet. 

Finishing up, she ate breakfast and quickly showered and grabbed her stuff, heading down to the front desk to check out. She moved in an almost melancholy manner, not wanting the weekend to end, despite it being Monday morning. As the person ahead of her finished at the front desk, she put down the keycard and pulled out her wallet.

“You’re all set ma’am.”

“Excuse me?” Lily looked at the desk agent and back at her credit card, still in her hand.

“You paid for everything this morning. You’re all set.”

“I did?” She stared at her wallet a minute. “Everything’s taken care of?”

“Yes ma’am. Glad you enjoyed your stay with us.” The desk agent gave her a smile and motioned for the next person in line to come up.

Lily numbly moved out of the line and pulled out her parking pass, amazed when she saw that it had been validate already. Glancing around the lobby, she let out a deep breath, wondering if a certain god had been taking care of things. “Probably his way of being nice, like the one night stand who sends flowers, but never gave you the right phone number,” she mumbled under her breath.

Heading out to the parking garage, Lily repeatedly told herself that it was just a weekend fling - a con romance - and nothing would come out of it except some good memories. By the time she had gone through the drive-thru and got herself a venti tea, as well as mostly made her way home, Lily had convinced herself that nothing else would happen and she was okay with it. “How many other women can say they actually slept with Loki?” she said out loud.

Pulling into her driveway, Lily hit the brakes as she looked across her lawn, which was suddenly covered in a sea of blooming dandelions. She stared at flowers, looking at the neighbors on either side, neither of which had a single dandelion. She stared again at her house, amazed at how many there were, and that they were everywhere. Parking in the driveway, she grabbed her bags and tea, and made her way inside, noticing that despite being in bloom, the dandelions did not shed, and looked amazing, no matter what angle she looked at them from.

Opening the door, her cat Koko was immediately upon her and yowling up a storm as Lily tried to get inside the door before dropping her stuff. She stared at the cat, who kept meowing and making noise, jumping up and padding her paws against Lily’s legs.

“What’s wrong? Did Amanda not come by to feed you?” Lily put her bags on the couch and stepped into the kitchen, seeing fresh food and water in Koko’s bowls. “Seriously cat? Did you miss me that much?” She turned around as Koko sat at the bottom of the stairs, meowing as she stared up the stairs towards Lily’s bedroom. “No Koko, that’s not creepy at all.” She finished her tea and threw out the cup. Grabbing her tablet, she meandered back to the front room and sat on the couch, checking her email, putting on the television for some background noise.

Before she knew it, Koko had bolted into her lap, ad was sitting pretty, staring at Lily as she butted her head between Lily’s face and the tablet. “What is wrong with you?”

“Felines and I have a unique… appreciation of each other,” Loki said as he sauntered down the stairs towards Lily.

Her heart thudded in her throat as her hands clenched the tablet, reminding herself not to throw it since she didn’t have the money to replace it. “What are you doing here? In my house?” She tried to get up, stand up, show him angry she was, but Koko would not stop pawing her lap.

“It is your home. Would you not return to it?” He stepped off the last stair and leaned one elbow on the banister, looking comfortable in her home.

“Then why did you leave me alone this morning?” Lily glared at him from across the room.

“I had some things that needed to be tended to.”

“Other mortals to woo?”

A darkness crossed his face, before Loki stood up. He made his way to the couch and sat on it. Koko meowed at him, not leaving Lily’s lap. The god stared at the cat rather intently. After the stare off, Koko looked at Lily, licking her hand before jumping up on the opposite arm of the couch, and curling up, still keeping her eyes on Loki.

“Glad you have my back. Remember who feeds you,” Lily muttered to Koko, who responded with a soft meow towards Loki.

“Like I said, we appreciate each other,” Loki practically drawled out. He leaned towards Lily. “id you truly believe I had made my conquest and left?”

She watched him, waiting for any sign of a smirk or laughter on Loki’s face. “Yes,” Lily finally said, her throat feeling dry as she admitted it.

“Oh my dear one,” he softly said, leaning in closer as his hand came up, cupping her cheek. “We have only just begun.”


End file.
